


Разбитое сердце шведского графа

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Humor, Unrequited
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Эмиль влюблен в своего командира
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Emil Västerström, Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 3





	Разбитое сердце шведского графа

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Что капитан не просто женщина, а женщина привлекательная, Эмиль обратил внимание как-то не сразу. Зимняя форма и высокий рост скрадывали хорошо оформленную фигуру, а обращалась она со всеми панибратски. «Как свой парень», — сказал бы Эмиль, если бы они с Сигрюн были ровесниками. Тело Эмиля воспринимало ее иначе.

Она нарушала личные границы, обнимая Эмиля за плечи. Так иногда делали и его шведские коллеги, и обычно он это просто игнорировал. Они откровенно воспринимали его как младшего товарища, «братишку». Сигрюн принимала его не как помощника, а как профессионала. Способного в одиночку справиться с троллем. Во всяком случае, она так говорила. И Эмилю казалось, что в первой вылазке он неплохо справился.

Она много шутила. И излучала то, что люди называют харизмой.

Но Эмиль все равно не смог бы объяснить, почему она для него так сильно отличается от прочих коллег-женщин.

В первый раз Эмиля накрыло, когда они вдвоем потрошили очередной дом. Сигрюн потянулась за книгами поверх Эмиля, и ее мягкая грудь уперлась ему в ухо. Он замер. Поприжимавшись немного, Сигрюн отошла, сгружая добычу на стол.

— Ха, ты посмотри на названия. «Мятежная княгиня», «Пират и плутовка», «Разбитое сердце шведского графа»… Как думаешь, это серьезные книги об истории древних?

Эмиль хотел сказать что-нибудь вроде «ы-ы-ы», но Сигрюн вернулась и повторила маневр. И еще раз. И еще. Эмилю казалось, что цикл стал бесконечным и время остановилась.

Включили его слова «приятель, ты пришел книги вывозить или читать?».

— Ыгы, — ответил Эмиль и на автомате позволил нагрузить себя сумками, не жалуясь на тяжесть.

Сигрюн давала всем прозвища, и не по одному, и когда она назвала Эмиля «красавчиком», он сдержал себя. Улыбку в тридцать два сияющих зубов он выдал, когда она отвернулась и пошла по коридору, делясь охотничьими премудростями.

«Именно так, я чертовски хорош! Да у нее таких как я... Закончились такие еще когда я под стол ходил. О чем я думаю? — схватился Эмиль за голову. — Если кто-нибудь догадается? Надо мной всей командой смеяться будут!». Подобные мысли он прокручивал в голове примерно каждый раз, когда оказывался в безопасности.

— Но монстры и днем побегать любят. Так что смотри в оба, — предупредила Сигрюн, и инстинкт самосохранения выбил из Эмиля все прочие.

Маленьким личным адом Эмиля стало время ежедневного вечернего мытья. Миккель просто огораживал бадью с водой брезентом, трезво оценивая возраст сокомандников, и оберегая преимущественно нервы Туури. Но она как раз Эмиля волновала мало.

Он просто сидел, пока девушки мылись, возле машины, и думал о своем прекрасном воспитании, о позоре, о возможности прокрутить где-нибудь «глазок» и о летящем в лицо прикладе. Даже о двух, если Лалли его неправильно поймет.

— Что, золотце, ждешь очереди? — появилась однажды из «бани» Сигрюн, и Эмиль обмер, почувствовав, что его захватили на месте преступления.

«Она знает, о чем я думаю! — забилась в голове бредовая мысль. — И сейчас скажет, какой я никчемный…»

— Я думаю…

«…глупый»

— …что если вы не поторопитесь, то мыться будете холодной водой, — подтолкнула она Эмиля, спохватилась, сняла с головы полотенце и перекинула ему через плечо. — Повесь где-нибудь у печки.

Эмиль уставился на полотенце. Перед ним встал вопрос: вытиралась им Сигрюн полностью, или только сушила волосы? Пока он переваривал эту мысль, баню занял Рейнир, а проходивший мимо Миккель забрал трофей в стирку.

Сигрюн обращалась с командой собственнически. Со всеми, кроме Миккеля, не годившегося в роли младшего подчиненного и «подставки». Эмиль не знал, что чувствуют остальные, но у него в моменты физического контакта екало сердце и кое-что ниже. С одной стороны ему это нравилось, с другой он очень старался себя сдержать, и не выдать физической реакции.

«Держись, тебе же не шестнадцать лет», — повторял он себе мысленно, и окружающие принимали замученное выражение лица за нервозность перед очередной вылазкой.

Все, кроме Миккеля. Он давно вышел из подобного возраста, но не страдал плохой памятью. Идущее красными пятнами лицо и неловкая поза сидящей жертвы норвежского дружелюбия не ускользали от внимательного взгляда. Это могло окончиться плохо. За стенами машины не существовало безопасных мест, где можно было думать не о выживании.

Подобные ситуации в разнополых коллективах случались регулярно, и Миккелю пришлось просто отвести Эмиля подальше, чтобы их не услышали, и начать душеспасительную беседу.

— Я понимаю, у тебя сложный период в жизни. Гормоны бушуют, и это нормально…

Эмиль затравленно уставился на врача.

— Но постарайся держать себя в руках. Думать о чем-нибудь другом. Отвлечься. Почитать книжку. И хотя бы на задании смотреть повыше. Например, на волосы.

Эмиль закрыл пунцовое лицо руками.

«Мне нужен капюшон, чтобы прятаться от всех».

Разговор мало помог, но сделал Эмиля осторожнее.

И в опасных ситуациях он действительно старался держаться. А когда Сигрюн не было рядом — вообще о ней не думать. Ему было не до подобных глупостей, когда команда бросила машину и разделилась. Но это продлилось не долго.

— Я чувствовала, что вы все живы, вот здесь! — заявила Сигрюн, прижимая руку к груди в районе сердца, и Эмиль пронес вилку с рыбой мимо рта.

К счастью, он не видел, как двумя днями ранее Миккель потыкал примерно в тот же район консервой, привлекая внимание, иначе Эмиль совсем бы не смог есть.

Он попробовал сделать несчастное лицо, надеясь, что Сигрюн тоже обнимает «потеряшек», но вместо этого только встревожил врача, заподозрившего простуду.

Кто-то додумался делать стены карантина прозрачными, лишая людей уединения вне душа. Эта «витрина» и безделье вернули болезненные мысли.

— Знаешь, — шепотом делился Эмиль с не понимающим ни слова, ни ситуацию Лалли, — они могли бы поместить Сигрюн рядом со мной… нами. Что ей толку находится рядом с Миккелем? Он даже не сможет ее развлечь, — игнорировал Эмиль действительность.

В Исландии Сигрюн неожиданно купила пару платьев. Она начала кокетничать. Она стала... женственной.

— Тебе не кажется, что у нее теперь больше грудь? Она что, выросла? Или это те штуки, которые женщины подкладывают в... — Эмиль обернулся, и понял, что говорит на непонятном Лалли языке и показывает на себе «те штуки».

— Сигрюн красивая, — ткнул он в ее удаляющуюся спину руками. — Да?!

Лалли пожал плечами, а потом ободряюще похлопал Эмиля по плечу. Ему не нравились взрослые тетеньки.

Эмиль успешно проигнорировал предложение Сигрюн найти Миккелю работу в ее родном городе. Он нуждался в дружеской помощи, с таким послужным списком.

Сердце Эмилю разбил ненароком подслушанный диалог тети и дяди. Они, хихикая и держась за руки, обсуждали, как соединили два сердца. И надеялись, что их пригласят на торжество.

— Генералы должны закатить дочке шикарную свадьбу! — мечтательно вздохнула Сив.

Лалли нашел друга за сараем. Эмиль сидел, обнимая прижатые к груди колени и пряча в них лицо. Лалли потормошил его за плечо.

— Знаю, — глухо ответил тот, — меня бы она с собой не позвала. Я ни на что особо не рассчитывал. Но все равно… Больно, знаешь?

Слово «больно» Лалли знал. И более-менее понял причину. Оставив друга, он нашел Рейнира и изобразил на листе рисованную драму в трех действиях с трагичным финалом и похищением дамы коварным врачом.

— Бедный… — опечалился Рейнир. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Лалли покивал и нарисовал счастливого Эмиля в окружении каких-то патлатых фигурок.

— Это легко! — заулыбался Рейнир. — Здесь их полно! Идем к ручью, там все наши ровесники собираются! — схватил он Лалли за руку и потащил лечить раненное сердце.

Эмиль упирался и отказывался куда-то идти, но его насильно уволокли.

— Куда мы идем? — возмущался он. — Оставьте меня! Не хочу ни с кем общаться!

— Мы идем цеплять девчонок, — радовался Рейнир, в жизни подобным специально не занимавшийся и не понимавший возражений.

Что от него требуется, Эмиль тоже не понял. Он обреченно изящно опустился на траву и принялся делать то, что у него от природы получалось лучше всего: красиво страдать.

— У него разбито сердце, — прошептал на исландском Рейнир.

Любующиеся девушки оценили легкий налет драмы и попытались несчастного приободрить. Но не все.

Настрадавшись вволю, Эмиль открыл глаза. И увидел, что половина местных девиц окружила Лалли и пытается его разговорить или накормить.

Это было слишком.

— Что происходит?! Почему вокруг меня сидят не все?!

Лалли фыркнул, радуясь, что друг возвращается в привычную колею.

— Да, — поправил Эмиль волосы, — я появился недостаточно эффектно! Но все еще могу взять реванш.

О Сигрюн он в этот момент даже не вспомнил.


End file.
